


Tsamporado

by whutjusthappend



Series: Gyuhan Soft Drabbles [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Canon, Domestic, Dorm Life - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Romance, gyuhan, slight angst, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 20:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17628914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whutjusthappend/pseuds/whutjusthappend
Summary: Gyuhan seen through eleven pairs of eyes.(or the fic where i clown mingyu)





	Tsamporado

**Author's Note:**

> all the situations u'll read from this fic is just a product of my imagination

* * *

* * *

**_DINO_ **

If you ask Dino whether Jeonghan and Mingyu match, he’d say _yes, for sure!_

 

After all, it just seemed reasonable for the foolest of the bunch (sans Dokyeom) to end up together.  

 

Jeonghan hyung and Mingyu hyung are the epitome of manchildren—the kind of people Dino doesn’t aspire to be. As an upcoming adult, Dino is a firm believer that once you turn twenty, doing childish things should be kept to a minimum of twice a day. One is reserved for sipping on sweet hot chocolate before sleeping and the other, a freer doing—maybe an aegyo towards the hyung, a silly prank, or a cutesy selfie-taking galore on his camera using his fully upgraded snowpeach filter.

 

Well, Jeonghan hyung goes above and beyond it. Everyday, he exhausts all the possible opportunities to turn things around and make it more “exciting”. Yes Dino admits that it makes stuff more fun but it doesn’t change the fact that they are things well deserved of a roll of his eyes. Jeonghan hyung is also obsessed with everything and cute couply. He makes it a point to match his clothes with him every now and then. Even now, his wallpaper is a picture of Jeonghan hyung blowing a kiss towards him.

 

Mingyu hyung? He doesn’t need to explain. He’s a child period. One time, after Jeonghan hyung has finished annoying him with his perpetual “Dino, whose baby are you?, he passed by their room and managed to catch a glimpse of their messy bed heads poking out of layers of blanket they covered themselves with.

 

“Hyung, I'm still you’re only baby, right? Right?” he heard Mingyu hyung mumble—his voice whiny and rough at the same time.

 

 _Cringe_.

 

He really, really considers dropping the hyung on their names when calling them.

 

* * *

* * *

 

**SEUNGKWAN**

 

Once upon a time, Seungkwan really believed that once Mingyu started dating, he would transform himself and put justice to the cute, attractive, sometimes brooding, boyfriend persona he adapted in instagram.

 

Oh how wrong he was.

 

Because somehow, when him and Jeonghan hyung got together, Mingyu just upgraded himself to a whole new level of lame.

 

His instagram routine evolved from just posting and looking at the fans comments to checking his account all day and giggling when he sees that Jeonghan hyung's secret account has viewed his story.

 

It’s annoying, really because _“hey! Jeonghan hyung was literally there in person when you took that. I don’t know why you’re so happy!”_

 

Everyday he seemed jumpier, more giddy. Like he’s in a never-ending sugar rush. He just has this energy in him. And an excited Mingyu? More energy to fight him.

 

And the worst part?

 

Jeonghan is always almost involved in the equation now. Which meant that his defeat is most probably secured already.

 

“Hyung! Don’t coddle him too much,” he complained one time when Jeonghan hyung joined one their banters. “Stop giving him the boyfriend privilege and side with me too!”

 

“Awww. Are you jealous, Seungkwannie?”

 

He scoffed. “Definitely not!” 

 

“Don’t worry, you’ll always be my fave dongsaeng!”

  

* * *

* * *

**VERNON**

 

It’s a mystery.

 

Sometimes Hansol just stares off the distance and contemplates how Mingyu managed to snag someone like Jeonghan hyung.

 

Jeonghan hyung can be impatient sometimes. And Mingyu is definitely not a person to be with if you’re impatient.

 

Mingyu causes trouble a lot of times. He breaks things almost everyday. On a good day, his clumsy hands would just manage to spill milk on the table or sometimes drop a cellphone or two. But there are days when Vernon would wish that Mingyu doesn’t own a pair of cursed hands like he does now. He literally dropped a prestigious trophy in front of the press. He also can't forget when one time when they were forced to pay a huge amount because Mingyu hyung managed to burn the smoke extractor when they were having barbeque at a restaurant once.

For a long time, he wondered why. But finally, his question was answered when one time Jeonghan hyung brought a puppy home.

The puppy, which was their neighbor's, was the most frolicsome pup he has ever come across. It bumps on everything, nibbles on shoes, and has its drool dripping and spread on everything.

Still, the other likes kissing and hugging it because really, it is actually cute, clingy, and fluffy and makes Jeonghan hyung laugh a lot.

At one point, the puppy approached him, prodding his legs excitedly as it ran in circles between his feet. When he reached down to carry it, it immediately jumped towards his arms. For a second, the puppy just looked at him with his wide puppy eyes, assessing him like a stranger, before it licked a thick stripe of drool on his cheek.

_God._

It was both borderline annoying and adorable.

“Ask him to roll over,” Jeonghan hyung urged.

“Really?” He asked surprised. “It does that?”

“Yes!” He answered excitedly. “It looks pretty goofy but he’s intelligent. He knows a lot of tricks!”

And that was how Vernon spent his whole afternoon— just play with the puppy and get fascinated while watching him do a lot of tricks. Vernon was not much of a pet lover but the puppy completely caught him by neck. For some reason it felt like he’s played with him before. There was a sense of familiarity, just lingering in the air all throughout the time he played with him. Him and Jeonghan hyung had fun dog-sitting it until the members who went out for practice came.

As usual, it was Mingyu who first caught his attention. For all his long-bodied and giant existence, Mingyu doesn’t put much effort in trying to be graceful. He watched him go straight towards Jeonghan hyung, stepping on every dog toy lying around the floor and creating as much noise as he can manage. He hovered over the other, sweaty and wet before he dropped down and placed a kiss on his temple--not before accidentally sneezing on him.

He watched Jeonghan hyung’s face turn red, pursing his lips like he was preventing profanities from spilling from mouth.

“YAH!”

Mingyu just laughed at him, obviously unapologetic before he rushed towards the room to shower. When he’s finished, he settled down beside Jeonghan hyung, pulling the puppy from his lap and then pushing a towel towards the other’s hands. Mingyu gave him a pleading look, and when Jeonghan hyung responded with a nod, he excitedly placed his head on the latter’s lap.

It was so disgustingly domestic that he can’t help but call for the puppy so he can have something to cuddle with too.

As he watched Jeonghan hyung dry Mingyu’s hair, the puppy suddenly jumped on his chest liked he wanted attention.

He looked and Mingyuand then back to the pup again.

He chuckled to himself finally realizing why the puppy looked so familiar.

 

_Puppy is Mingyu._

_Mingyu is puppy._

 

* * *

* * *

 

**DOKYEOM**

 

To Dokyeom, Jeonghan hyung is a lot of things.

 

He’s an older brother, a constant roommate, his _best friend._

He’s also a teacher. People would say that Dokyeom’s the kindest but it was Jeoghan hyung who taught him to understand--to act based on reason sometimes because Dokyeom forgets and relies on his feelings too often.

Still, Dokyeom has also seen him in his worst days. When he’d find him more overbearing than affectionate. When all the stress would pile up only to be dumped towards him. He saw him lost his patience. Saw him get toxic or get controlled by blind rage. Sometime he lose tact and throw hurtful words at him.

Dokyeom likes Jeonghan hyung a lot but there are days when he just hated him.

Through all of this, Jeonghan hyung has always been stronger than him. More thoughtful. Would humble himself so he’d be the one to approach him first when they fight.

He’s seen him in both pretty and ugly but Dokyeom...

Dokyeom has never seen Jeonghan hyung so… _vulnerable and heartbroken._ No, not until a month after him and Mingyu decided to take their relationship to the next level.

 

He remembered the night Jeonghan hyung went back to their room—one he previously shared with him before the other moved out and exchanged places with Minghao so he can room with Mingyu.

 

He remembered seeing the way Jeonghan’s eyes drooped, his shoulder’s slouched inside his overly big hoodie. Dokyeom remembered freezing in his position—not so sure on how to deal with an unfamiliar situation.

 

Jeonghan hyung slid in beside him even though there was a another perfectly empty bed across them. He felt Jeonghan’s cheek on his shoulder, his hands coming up to clench tightly on the hem of his shirt. There was a pregnant pause, as he felt the body beside him shake. For what seemed like a long time, they just lay there snuggled like that, the silence broken by occasional sniffing from beside him.

“Dokyeommie,” Jeonghan hyung finally said. “He told me he wished he didn’t ask me…” there was a pause, Dokyeom’s face heating up as he took in the words.

“…wished I wasn’t his boyfriend.”

Jeonghan hyung’s voice trembled, like he was preventing a sob from escaping his mouth.

 

“Where is he?” he asked, surprising himself on the intensity on which he said the words.

“He went out.”

 

Dokyeom pulled away without thinking, wanting to confront Mingyu. Only one month and he has the audacity to say that. For all his assurance and confident declarations, Mingyu seemed like he has no problem in throwing out such cruel words.

“No, don’t go after him. It’s my fault,” Jeonghan suddenly choked out and somehow Dokyeom only felt angrier. He was in awe how in such a short time, Mingyu had so much power over Jeonghan hyung, how a single set of words can make him break down like that.

 

“I said – I did—some mean things to him.”

 

“Just,” he breathed in sharply. “Stay here with me.”

 

And so Dokyeom did. Even if his heart was racing and was filled with so much unease, he forced himself to calm down.

Tomorrow morning, he’d really give Mingyu a piece of his mind.

* * *

* * *

**WONWOO**

 

Tap. Tap. Tap.

 

_“Dude, chill a little.”_

 

Wonwoo watched how Mingyu’s fingers still over the keyboard, his tense posture intimidating before he clocked his tongue and his body deflated like a balloon on his seat.

 

Mingyu has burst into his room that night, just a shy away from midnight. He was already in the middle of putting on his jacket, his eyes red and mouth set on a thin line on pale face. “Wanna go to a PC bang?” Mingyu asked then, his voice hoarse like he’s just been crying.

 

Mingyu didn’t say a word when they walked to the game room, just plopped on an empty space at the corner and proceeded to aggressively harass the keyboard in front of him.

 

“Is there a problem?”

 

Mingyu ignored him, just scratched his temple and sat up straight again. He reached for the mouse as if wanting to play again, looking like he has no intention to answer Wonwoo.

“Hey,” he called out, grabbing Mingyu’s fingers when he ignored him.

Mingyu turned his head towards him, giving him a glare. But Wonwoo didn’t back down, just stared back and raised an eyebrow at him.

They stayed like that for a moment, neither of them backing down, before finally, Mingyu exhaled loudly and looked up the ceiling.

“Jeonghan hyung.”

 

“Did you fuck it up?”

 

A pained expression crossed his face and Wonwoo almost regretted asking the question.

 

Mingyu turned quiet in his seat, just thinking. Wonwoo waited as he watched plenty of expressions cross Mingyu’s face. He looked like he’s solving a hard riddle in his mind. Finally, as if he’s reached a conclusion, he closed his eyes and sighed, dropping his head on the computer desk with a soft thump.

“I hurt him, hyung.”

 

Looking at Mingyu curled up like that like a child made his throat constrict. Sometimes, it’s just so easy to forget that Mingyu can hurt too. He can’t help but reach out and ruffle his hair, pinching his ear a little in a gesture meant to comfort.

 

“I did tell you it isn’t always party in the paradise, didn’t I?”

 

Mingyu nodded. “We’d be able to fix this, right? hyung?”

“Yes. So let’s go home now and you can cool down there. You can sleep our my room if you want to talk.”

 

* * *

* * *

**THE8**

 

“Myungho hyuuuung,” Mingyu called out to him from the bed across him. “He still won’t talk to me.”

 

Minghao looked up from his book, breathing through his nose to prevent himself from scolding Mingyu.

 

“You literally whined about this for the 12th time. I said give him time,” he said it as gently as he can despite the slight frustration bubbling in his chest. He’s been stuck on the same page of his book for about 20 minutes now because Mingyu kept on bothering him with his fragile feelings. It’s not that he didn’t want to listen. But Mingyu has been repeating his and Jeonghan hyung’s relationship problems every chance he got. It’s not like his advice would change especially now that it seemed like there is currently no progress.

 

Thankfully, Mingyu was able shut up then, a pout appearing on his face which stayed in there until he finally succumbed to sleep.

 

That night Minghao also slept with full trust that Mingyu and Jeonghan hyung can resolve their fight eventually.

 

He did not expect however, that Jeonghan hyung’s readiness to make up with Mingyu would fall on that same night while he was fast asleep.

 

_Well not make up._

 

_Make out._

 

Minghao woke up from sleep to the sound of heavy breathing. He found Mingyu on the bed across him. the flush on his face still very much evident even in the dim light.

 

On top of him sat Jeonghan hyung, legs straddled around Mingyu’s hips. He was leaning down, his hands burrowed loosely into the locks of Mingyu’s hair. Jeonghan’s head was moving against Mingyu’s—the motion in time with the swaying of the bed. He swore he can also hear the metal frame squeak.

 

“I swear to god you two!” he blurted out in pure disbelief. He watched Jeonghan froze like a deer caught in headlights, watched in detail how his his tongue slid from Mingyu’s mouth and back to his own.

 

_Oh my god._

 

“I'm glad you're both okay now but please! Do your business outside!”

 

* * *

* * *

**HOSHI**

 

_Ahhh. He’s jealous._

 

No. He’s not wishing that he can be Mingyu or Jeonghan’s boyfriend. He’s just jealous of the whole concept of having someone who’ll look out for another with no conditions.

He’s just a simple man. And the truth is his heart flutters whenever someone takes effort in showing care for him. Even if it’s just simple kindness, he really really appreciates it.

Jeonghan hyung is so good at that. Soonyoung is a capable man but he just melts when Jeonghan hyung would baby him. When he’s tired and sometimes irritated during practice, Jeonghan hyung had this way of talking to him that would just calm him down.

He’s attentive to the members, putting in effort to reach out to each one of them. Sometimes Soonyoung would tease him “ _Hyung! You only stick to Dokyeom and Seungkwan nowadays. Pay attention to me too!”_

“Eyyyy,” the other would say, expression defensive. “I love you all equally!”

 

Soonyoung would only smile in return, but he knew what he said was not true. Because he can catch him do things that are much more intimate. _Something reserved only for Mingyu._

 

He can see it on the way Jeonghan slide his hands mindlessly on Mingyu’s neck when the other was exhausted—his hand just staying there, massaging until the knots untangle, even though he can see that Jeonghan hyung’s tired too. Jeonghan hyung would sometimes wake up earlier so he can gather Mingyu’s unwashed underwear—helping him clean up because sometimes, Mingyu just forgets.

 

He’d find small notes with Jeonghan's handwriting on Mingyu's desk sometimes. They're mostly cute one-liners, sometimes a doodle of puppies and all other things Mingyu likes such as sushi, or coffee, or a drumstick. Sometimes they're longer... a quote from a book Jeonghan hyung was currently reading or a small story about his day because sometimes they can't meet because of schedules.

 

Mingyu also repriprocates the gestures in a way that make Soonyoung's heart clench slightly in his chest.

 

There are a lot of times when he'd see him kneel on the floor beside the couch Jeonghan has sprawled himself over, just whispering some words of comfort and encouragement when Jeonghan hyung feels so tired he wanted to give up. He'd rake his hand gently through his hair. Sometimes, give him a gentle peck on his lips.

 

Mingyu once stayed up all night for a week just to create a cheesy video commemorating their moments  as a couple. It’s corny and childish and it made Soonyoung’s toe curl when he watched it with the members. But Soonyoung just knew based on the way Jeonghan’s eyes twinkled that it was the best gift he received the night they celebrated his birthday.

 

It was beautiful... seeing two persons inlove.

 

He wondered how it feels to be taken care off just like that.

 

* * *

* * *

**JUN**

When Jun found out Jeonghan hyung and Mingyu was dating, he already expected less doting on, less affection, and much less attention on him.

Jeonghan hyung and Mingyu once decided to start this routine where they’d set a day to do things usually done by couples. Mingyu was so excited about the prospect but it made Jun a little sad because he thought he wouldn't able to spend time with them individually from then on. He thought it would be inevitable that both of them would start to exclude themselves from the group. That they'd have moments only for themselves--creating memories wherein Jun and the others wouldn't be included.

But somehow, when they proceeded with it, the dorm started to feel more like home than before.

Mingyu would sometimes insist on baking, pulling Jeonghan from lazing around to help him prepare the dough. For some reasons, the members would all end up in the kitchen to join, creating contest on who’s work would taste the best. The kitchen would end up messier, just flour and sugar everywhere, utensils lying around. But the dorm will smell like freshly baked cookies--just a hint of cinnamon. And to Jun, it is the most delightful smell ever!

On days when Jeonghan hyung would decide their activities, he’d lay out blanket on the living room for them to lie down on while watching movies. He’d lay one for Mingyu and him but he’d lay several more for the other members too. The snacks he prepared were more than enough for two people. Jeonghan hyung would pull Jun to lie down beside him because he’s worried Jun might not understand some words on the korean movie they’re watching. “I want to translate for you!” he’d say and Jun would feel thankful for him again.

It’s like nothing has changed. Just that, there was generally more laughter in the dorm. More cheery humming in the morning. He’d find more succulents on the windowsill _(“I’m feeling happy so I bought them!” Jeonghan hyung would say when he asks why they’re getting more.)_

It was warmer and Jun couldn’t ask for anything better than that.

* * *

* * *

**WOOZI**

“Stressed?” Jihoon asked when Jeonghan suddenly stopped singing again. He heard him sigh in the mic as Jihoon saw him pinch the bridge of his nose through the studio window.

“A little…” Jeonghan answered, sounding exhausted.  “I’m sorry. Can I practice the line first?”

“Yes, go ahead. Take your time.”

As Jeonghan turned away from the mic, jihoon took his time to relax on his seat and grab his phone from the desk. He went to naver, searching seventeen because monitoring the members is something he does when he has time. It’s always good to be updated on their activities and have an idea on how the fans and public sees them.

As he scrolled he saw most of them weren’t on broadcast at the moment. It was just Seungkwan with his variety show and Mingyu who was currently mcing at Inkigayo.

He scrolled through the headlines for a few minutes until finally, Jeonghan hyung put his headphones again and signalled Jihoon through the glass.

“Let start?” he asked.

As they go through the recording, he noticed that Jeonghan hyung wasn’t in his optimal condition. Yes, his voice sounded great. But he’s seen him perform and develop his vocals. He knew Jeonghan hyung had more to give.

“Good!” he said nonetheless. “But let’s have another go? One more try and then you can play with Mingyu later in the dorm,” he added, trying to encourage.

Somehow, the last part of his statement seemed to pique Jeonghan hyung’s interest as he watched him look up from the lyrics sheet and glance at Jihoon with surprised eyes.

“You two have a problem?” he asked, getting curious.

Inside Jeonghan hyung shook his head as a slight smile appeared on his face.

“No,” he answered shortly. “Let’s continue?

“Alright. don’t be too jealous with Chaeyeon-shii,” he teased. It was something he saw when scrolling. Interestingly some of the headlines talked about Mingyu and Chayeon’s strong chemistry as MCs. He knew Jeonghan also doesn’t fail to check up on the members' activities through the internet. Jihoon’s sure he’s seen the articles too.

Jihoon was just trying to make light of the situation. He knew Jeonghan wouldn’t mind and get mad over something as trivial as that. But then, he saw the other’s hands dropped to his sides, a frown making it’s way onto his face.

“You think i’m jealous?”

Jihoon stilled, surprised at how the question sounded so offended coming from Jeonghan hyung’s mouth.

“Not everything I’m feeling is about Mingyu, Jihoon,” he added and Jihoon felt his face flush in guilt. It was obvious he crossed some lines.

“I was just joking, I didn’t think-- I’m sorry,” were the only words he able to come up.

“Can I continue later?” Jeonghan hyung asked, obviously not accepting his apology.

———

Dinner for Jihoon was a whole lot awkward. He and Jeonghan still weren’t talking and for someone who does not know what to do during this kind of situation, Jihoon was stiff, keeping to himself until they finished eating. He promised to go talk to him before sleeping. He can’t take having a conflict with someone. Especially if it’s Jeonghan hyung.

It seemed like Jeonghan hyung has the same thought for when he went back to his room after showering, the other was already on his bed waiting.

Jeonghan hyung smiled at him apologetically as the he tapped the empty space beside him.

“I was acting dumb earlier. Forgive hyung?”

Jihoon can’t help but smile back as he slid in beside him.

“No, hyung. It was my fault. I didn’t think about my words. You’re right. I was insensitive and I’m really sorry.”

“But, you’re right though…” the other disagreed, smiling at him sheepishly.  “I was really thinking of Mingyu that time. I was the one who’s being too sensitive."

“And the thing is I snapped because I hated how right you were. That I was letting something personal distract me from doing my work.  I promised I wouldn’t let it interfere, but there I was, can’t focus because of him. And I got mad at you too…”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“Can we?”

“Of course!” He answered, not liking how Jeonghan hyung had to ask that.

“Mingyu,” he started, his lips curving into a small smile. There was something about it that looked so melancholic and Jihoon can’t help but wonder why.

“Did he do something again?”

He gave out a humorless laugh. “No, it’s me. I’ve been having doubts.”

“Hmmm. That doesn’t sound good.”

Jeonghan hyung chuckled. “I’m still very much in love with him, don’t worry. It’s just...I did see the headlines with Chaeyeon,” he said his tone dipping like he’s embarrassed about it. 

“Were you jealous?”

"How good it is if I’m just jealous. When I saw that I just felt sad? Yes, there were not so nice comments, but there were a lot more who were being so supportive. Saying that they’re a beautiful pair, that they wanted them to date…”

“I know it’s very childish but I want to be acknowledged too. It’s just--were boyfriends inside the dorms but outside--We’re nothing outside, Jihoonie.” he trailed off raking his hands through his hair. “And I know it’s just label but how good is it to be known as a couple. God, how I want to show him off.”

“But I can’t,” he inhaled sharply. “ When I think about the future, I get scared a lot. I kept thinking that they’ll never accept us Jihoon.”

“I’m so scared that we’ll be hiding forever.”

That night, Jihoon went to bed with a heavy heart. He didn’t know that Jeonghan hyung has that kind of worry. The other has always been there to listen, offering advices but right now, Jihoon was stumped. He wanted to comfort him, to give assurances but he knew that it’s not gonna be that simple.

  


* * *

* * *

**JOSHUA**

 

“Eat a lot hyung! It’s my treat!”

Joshua squinted at Mingyu, thinking that this is all very weird. The other asking him to eat outside alone was already unusual in the first place. And now he’s announcing that he’s going to treat him food. _Strange._

“Hey, you didn’t break my laptop, right?” he asked. Mingyu borrowed his laptop yesterday and with the way he was acting, it really seemed like he broke it.

A pout appeared on Mingyu’s face. “No, hyung.”

As one of the older members of the group, there are a lot of times when his wallet has to suffer when they go out to eat. A dongsaeng treating him is a situation that doesn't really happen. So he made sure to really order a lot. Surprisingly, Mingyu doesn’t seemed bothered by it and was actually still encouraging him to order more.

They ate in silence, Mingyu just kinda staring at him. It was awkward really because usually it was Mingyu who was talking a lot and Joshua just goes with whatever topic he comes up. But now he’s quiet, just looking over at him and not really eating any of the food.

When the dessert was delivered to their table, Mingyu finally cleared his throat. “Hyung,” he said.

_Thank god._

“I’m really not much… And I do have a lot of flaws. But I am really willing to better myself. I’ll try to be more mature, hyung. I promise.”

_Huh._

Joshua stopped eating then, the words slowly registering in his brain. He looked over at Mingyu who was then shifting nervously on his seat. A bright flush was present on Mingyu’s face and his eyes were avoiding Joshua’s.

_Oh no._

“Are you asking me out?”

Somehow this is all making sense now. Mingyu being overly nice to him. Him taking Joshua in a restaurant meant to impress. Mingyu currently sweating on his seat like he’s been having indigestion.

_Oh hell no._

_Him and Mingyu._ It’s such a foreign concept that he almost choke on his tart trying to imagine it.

And isn’t it Jeonghan who’s Mingyu’s clinging to nowadays? Recently, they’ve been inseparable. When they’re all together, Mingyu would gravitate towards Jeonghan--sticking himself like a gum.  Likewise, Jeonghan’s affection towards the other has been getting bigger and bigger. When they have these talks at night, Jeonghan’s stories always seem to have Mingyu in them.

Just what was Mingyu’s deal?

“No!” Mingyu exclaimed his face cringing like he’s offended by what Joshua has said.

“Mingyu, you look like a highschool student trying to confess to his crush. Tell me right now why you asked me to eat out."

“Jeonghannie hyung,” he clarified. “I’m asking Jeonghan hyung to go out with me.”

It just made him more confused. “Then why are you eating with me instead of Jeonghan.”

“Ahh, I want to ask permission hyung.”

Permission? From him? But why?

“You’re Jeonghan hyung’s closest friend. I want to tell you first,” Mingyu mumbled, his hand going up to scratch the back of his neck. “I like him, hyung.”

 

For a moment, Joshua was stunned, speechless. There’s a tinge of warmth going through his chest, knowing that Mingyu decided to come to him--that he considered him an important person to Jeonghan.

“Ahhh so that’s why we’re here,” he said, a devious smile unintentionally making it's way onto his face. “Are you expecting me to make a threat to you? To tell you I’ll hurt you If you ever break his heart? Is this what this is? That’s why you’re bribing me with food…” he trailed off, getting a bite of the tart. It was the most expensive dessert in the menu and it was absolutely delightful.

“Hmmm… You’re asking me for permission,” Joshua continued taking the time to chew on the tart. “Does this mean I can say no?”

Suddenly, Mingyu looked scared and Joshua can’t help but chuckle. Looking at Mingyu like this, he can’t help but think he’s adorable.

 

“Relax,” Joshua said.  “I’m not going to tell you to do anything. Because let me remind you that this Jeonghan we’re talking about. If you ever hurt him, trust me, you’ll be dead even before I get to you.”

A fond smile appeared on the other's face like he found the prospect of Jeonghan killing him cute.

 

"Jeonghan’s mature enough to know what’s best for him. If he ever say yes to you, who am I to disagree?

"But yes he’s my bestfriend, Mingyu and I want you to promise you would do your best to make this work out. That you would try your best not to fuck up. Whatever he’s going to decide, please be mature enough to take it. This is a grown-up thing, Mingyu. You're dealing with real emotions now. You can't always be a child."

 

"Anyway, you're kind of okay for him too, I guess," Joshua added as a conclusion.

"Just okay?" Mingyu pouted.

"Treat me a to a few more meals and maybe I'll change my mind," Joshua suggested excitedly.

  


* * *

* * *

**SEUNGCHEOL**

 

“I’m worried for the group, Jeonghan. Yes, everything’s going smooth right now but who’s to say this is not going to fall apart. I apologize if I’m thinking about this realistically but it’ll affect the group dynamics when in the future, you decided to break up.”

Jeonghan gave out a heavy sigh. “Did you really think I haven’t thought about that? I’ve run that thought in my mind a million times. I am well aware of the consequences of our decisions. But we’ve promised that we’ll never let it affect the group no matter what happens in the future. I’m ready to endure whatever… It’s a price I’m willing to pay.

“But the thing is, I’m not asking you as a leader, Seungcheol. I’m asking what you think about it as a friend.”

“I--” Seungcheol paused. Suddenly he was at loss for words. Jeonghan was right. All this time, he’s been regarding the matter as a leader, preventing himself to feel something because he didn’t want to.

For a moment, he took the time to look at Jeonghan. They were standing in the balcony even  though it’s cold and everything was covered in snow. A slight blush covered Jeonghan’s cheek, going over the bridge of his nose in a stark contrast to all the white around them. It made his face so full of color and bright. Before, Seungcheol can touch it, feel the warmth and just get fascinated on how Jeonghan’s cheek fit perfectly in his palm.

But now he can’t. He didn’t know if he’s even allowed to.

As he gazed, he realized he’s gonna miss it. When he can cling to him without thinking about anything. When he can bury his head on his shoulder without being scared someone might mind.

_He’s gonna miss it. He’s gonna miss Jeonghan._

__

There was so much he wanted to say to him. He hasn’t fully made sense of it yet but he knew it’s too late.

“I’m happy when you’re happy Jeonghan,” he instead said, forcing himself to smile.

_But his chest was heavy. So heavy._

There was a feeling of regret settling in but then Jeonghan was already smiling happily at him. 

“That’s all I wanted to hear.”

He buried the feeling deeper inside.

 

_As long as he's happy._

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to do it in order of age but there was some continuity to some of the sections so I just scratched that idea.
> 
> Alsooo, u might be wondering about the title. I was keeping up with the tradition of naming my soft drabbles with my fave foods. So Tsamporado is a filipino chocolate rice porridge. This fic just felt so domestic and homey and when I thought about the food I miss from home a lot, Tsamporado just came to mind. It's my fave food from home!
> 
> I love comments so I'd be glad if you leave one. You can leave kudos too!
> 
> THANKS A LOT FOR READING!


End file.
